


Phosphors

by celerydragon



Series: Neon Lights [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, i swear its still fluff despite that, severed limbs, this takes place after chapter 8 of the main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol spend time together after a bad gang fight





	Phosphors

“That’s not gonna, like…..grow into a clone of you, is it?” Chanyeol asks nervously from the doorway of their shared bedroom. He’s eyeing up their severed arm like it’s going to jump out of the pot its planted in and crawl out of the window. Baekhyun turns around in shock, then bursts into laughter.

“No!” Baekhyun manages to get out between wheezes of laughter. “ _ No _ , it won’t become another me, oh my god.”

“If you say so.”Chanyeol stares at them, still unconvinced. Baekhyun guesses that it’s probably a pretty odd thing to see; an arm sticking up out of a plant pot, hand open towards the sky. Heck, it’s pretty weird for most rostlinae. But the last time Baekhun saw any of his own kind was a very long time ago.

“So why  _ are _ you planting your, um, arm?” Chanyeol asks, gingerly moving in closer so he can wrap his arms around their waist. He positions himself so that Baekhyun is in between them, just to be on the safe side.

“Oh, right.” They hum, “Well, it’s because of a folk tale my parent used to tell me before I went to sleep.”

“Hm?” Chanyeol prompts them to continue.

“Apparently, legend has it that when we are, well… dismembered, the bit that got cut off will grow and bloom into a beautiful flower. If it’s tended to carefully, that is. The full story is pretty gruesome by terran standards I guess; two people fall in love, one of them gets kinda beaten up, the other spends a long time looking after their deceased lover’s corpse and eventually these amazing flowers grow.. It’s pretty weird, now that I think about it.” It’s all just a hazy memory, a nostalgic shade of green that makes him feel warm. They have no older Rostlinae to ask about it anymore. They should have learned more while he could.

“That sounds cool though.” Chanyeol murmurs against Baekhyun’s neck. “Folk tales are often strange, right? Maybe it’s just meant to represent something? Love and devotion.”

“Maybe? But… I can create spores and other stuff. It  _ could  _ be true?”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, huh? But maybe we could, uh, move it somewhere else?”

“I guess it’s kinda creepy huh?” Baekhyun sympathises. “We could just get rid of it, if it makes you feel better?”

“No, if you want to do this, then you should. Perhaps we can ask Kyungsoo if he has any ideas.”

“Perhaps.” Baekhyun snorts. They think that Kyungsoo would rather have as little to do with this as possible, actually. “I would just put it in the bar to see everyone’s faces, but they might destroy it.”

“We could always cut off your  _ other  _ arm.” Chanyeol suggests with a snort. 

“I think not.” Baekhyun turns around and yanks on Chanyeol’s ear. With only one hand they’re essentially at Chanyeol’s mercy, but Baekhyun plays dirty. Chanyeol wrangles Baekhyun onto the floor, one foot behind their ankle. He’s unafraid of when Baekhyun bites his hand, or tries to knee him in the balls- a trick that won’t work on them. They descent into a writhing pile of grunts, giggles and curses.

There’s not really enough space to play fight in their room; something clatters to the floor behind them from on top of the dresser, and the blankets from the bed end up tangled around their legs.

“Oi! No fire!” Baekhyun shouts, when Chanyeol’s eyes get a little too bright and wild. In the moments when Chanyeol is trying to calm himself down, Baekhyun bucks upwards and reverses the pin, kneeling across their boyfriends torso. He’s so very warm.

“Gotcha,” they smirk. He leans down to kiss his nose.

“You bastard.” Chanyeol chuckles. He could so easily get out of this pin, both of his wrists are being held down by only one of Baekhyun’s smaller hands, but it looks like he’s done playing around. “Show me your arm.” He says, nodding his head towards the tied off sleeve. Baekhyun narrows his eyes, but does as asked anyway. Chanyeol helps him lift the hem of the shirt up and over his head to reveal the newly sprouting stump.

“It looks so cute.” Chanyeol comments, eyes following their movement as they wiggle the end. 

“Thank you. Made it myself.” Baekhyun snorts. They press the tip against the palm of their other hand, testing the strength. It’s still a bit tender, but sturdy enough.

“Can I touch yet?”

“If I say yes, will you stop asking?”

“Maybe.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun rolls their eyes, unable to resist his puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine, but be gentle.” They hold it out. Their boyfriend’s touch tickles. He runs his index finger along the top He’s almost being  _ too _ gentle, which is sweet. It’s a far cry from the first night. Chanyeol had been on the edge of a meltdown all night, well into the early hours of the morning. Usually, it’s Baekhyun who is able to soothe him, but seeing his severed arm had only set him off again. Even just getting him into fresh clothes had been a nightmare. It had been a rough couple of days for everyone.

“How long until we have to report downstairs?”

“Maybe an hour, or so.” Chanyeol says, moving to sit with his back against the bed, and holding his arms up for Baekhyun. Baekhyung curls up in Chanyeol’s lap, and listens to him hum a tune. The vibrations in his chest feel pleasant. They wouldn’t mind doing this for an hour. They listen to Chanyeol cycle through a few different songs before drifting into warm silence. Unconsciously, they start letting off spores-they don’t realise until Chanyeol shifts under them to reach for one.

“I wish I had folk tales.” Chanyeol whispers against their glowing hair. Baekhyun tenses up. Baekhyun had been moping for a minute, missing their childhood, but Chanyeol never really got one. Chanyeol is at least part human, so any number terran folk tales could apply to him. But Baekhyun knows that what he’s really saying is ‘I wish I had someone tell me bedtime stories’. It takes a few seconds for them to figure out what to say.

“Do you want to look some up?”

“Mm, nah.” He says, voice rumbly against Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’ll just make up my own. Once upon a time there was an all-powerful, amazing person who had the power of fire and, uh, awesomeness. He was so hot, he could melt entire cities.”

“This sounds suspiciously familiar.” Baekhyun smiles. 

“You think?”

“Mmhm. I love it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i know its been several years. i hope you enjoy this anyway :>


End file.
